Unseal with a Kiss
by precociousjay
Summary: A curse. That is what the villagers thought of me. SHIZNAT.


_A curse. _That is what the villagers thought of me.

According to a prophecy, a girl with hair and eyes as pale as the moon will be born on a summer night and this girl would bring destruction to the village. Sixteen summers ago, my mother, daughter of the chief of the village, gave birth to that girl. _Me._

I spent my childhood in the confines of our manor, away from the hateful stares of our neighbors. Kids of my age are forbidden by their parent to come near me. My father had died before I was born in a war, so my mother was the only person left to fend off the villagers who wanted to hurt me. Grandfather had no say in the matter. He was bound by his duty to the village. He would look at me indifferently but sometimes, it is as if his eyes are begging for forgiveness.

Three years ago, an assassin was sent to kill me. My mother died protecting me. Fire broke out throughout the manor. I was alone. The villagers saw this as an opportunity to get rid of me. I was so sure that I was going to die. It does not matter to me anymore. My mother is no longer with me and my grandfather abandoned me. It is better if I die. I would be able to be with my mother in the afterlife and the villagers would be happy to be rid of a curse.

But no. One of the elder women in the village thought that it would be too cruel to kill me and the gods might turn on them of they kill an innocent child. After some deliberations, they decided to imprison me in a cage not very far from the village's shrine. This is crueler than death.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present<strong>_

I was awakened by the sound of people shouting and little rocks falling on me. I could not see very well from my place so I strained against the shackles that bound me to the walls to get a better view but, as always, I failed. I squinted my eyes but I could not make out anything. The smoke is getting inside the cave and I strained harder to see and breathe. _Is that a..snake?_

I suddenly felt a tremor under my bare feet and for a moment my whole world turned black.

.

"K-kiyo-!" the man did not get to finish what he was going to say as I ended his pathetic life with swish of my body. I was a little surprised as there are still some people who knew of me. Or rather, stories about me. Judging from the man's clothing, I assume that he is this village's priest. No wonder.

I did not plan on destroying this village. Fire is rapidly eating the place and I still was not able to find what I am looking for. What a shame. This is a beautiful village. _Was,_ I chuckled in my head. Honestly, though, I, myself, am not sure of what is it that led me to this village. I just woke up seven days ago from about a century of sleep, I guess. All I know is that I am missing something. That there is a void in my heart that is yet to be filled.

My crimson eyes flashed dangerously and in annoyance when I remember how inhospitable the people of this village are.

I came to a stop at the foot of the shrine, my body illuminating the fire. Something just caught my attention. Not far from where I am is what I assumed to be a cage of sort. The opening of the cage is a little small and there are remains of woods that must have served as the cage's bar. This might be the village's prison. Something compelled me to go there. My body moved in its own volition and suddenly, I find myself inside the cage in my human form cradling a girl with hair as pale as the moon, my lips are sealed with the beauty's own.

.

I woke to the pressure of lips against mine. Suddenly, I felt light. The cruel life I have lived for sixteen years are now nothing to me. I finally knew why I live. What I am for. I am not alone anymore.

.

Memories came flooding back to the chestnut haired woman and her companion. The pale hair of the young woman became as dark as the night. And when she opened her eyes to stare at the crimson-eyed woman, they reveal a pair of captivating emerald eyes.

"Shizuru," the green-eyed beauty held the other woman closer to her, their foreheads touching.

"I finally found you, my Natsuki."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I swear I did plan it to go this way. Shizuru should have taken Natsuki in as *ahem*her slave . It's kinda frustrating how this did not go as I originally planned. Oh well. Honestly, my fingers have their own mind! Scary! :O Anyway, I did some editing on the last part. Nothing major though. Hahaha :D


End file.
